degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-26437528-20140411161031
More then zaya, Zig is one of my favorite characters of all time. And I see the mistakes he's made and I would never justify his current behavior toward miles or maya but instead I try to understand him . Zig is someone I personally I feel like is someone I know. people who have it in them to be good but make awful choices and hurt the ones they love. I think thats why i feel attached at times. But here my understanding of zig . Zig someone who was once a happy guy, he skateboarded , had a band , a girlfriend. Then threw bad choices ended up here. Zig lost tori and maya, he sadly enough did not get along with cam, because of his feeling for maya, and said some things that later as we all knew he come to regret. so now he lives with the fact that someone killed themselves after he talked to them ( even though as i stated depression does not work that way, this is the characters understanding) . the girl he has feeling for is lost and out of control and he basically has 0 friends . him and maya reconnect in zombies and they have a moment of pure hope not for the relationship but for their souls that were damaged by this tragedy , like i said its not just maya that will live with this forever , zig also will carry this his whole life. so he leaves thinking there is hope. maya goes away and falls in love. zig is once again has no hope. when people have no hope of light they stray to the darkness, which for zig is drug dealing , bad behavior and wearing a lot of black. maya is his light and without her he crippled essentially, then he in the dark part of his life, who comes back in maya, and he pushing her away, because he accepted he a "criminal" the "big bad wolf" , so as we know hate /love is a thin line, if he cant love her well hell he gonna hate her. so he does. but then she shows him kindness, and he once again see light of love and friendship in his life, the scene where they eat cereal zig looked like old zig young , sweet naive. but miles and miles/maya relationship brings out the bad in him , he very insecure about miles because essentially miles is everything zig is not for maya and zig knows it. zig knows he can never give maya what miles can, and so whats he do pushes away again and again , and till maya hates him, because he doesn't want her kindness out of pity, he wants her to care because she feel a ounce of what he essentially does. all his anger and bad behavior is away to deflect what really going on , similar to zoe in a scenes she just want to be loves, this is what going on with zig. but often if people cant have love or feel rejected they go with hate and "i don't need you " "you mean nothing", this is what i do when i feel rejected i act as is you meant nothing , to make you feel what i feel. this is what zig is doing in the sneak peak, unfortunately miles got the raw end of it all. btw I'm not saying maya and or miles should have to be anything to zig that they don't wanna be, thats not there fault that he feels this way, but I'm saying this is my perception of what zig mind set is like anyway again this is not to defend the action but to understand the actions, this my understanding agree or disagree it all good.